Finding You
by shiluna
Summary: "Natsu...once you open your eyes... find me... and remind me... of how...i fell for you"... (my very first fic, hope you like it. Don't know if I should have sequel of this story) R&R NaLu
1. Author's note

**Author's note:**

Author's note:

Hi minna! this is my first ever fanfiction... its been running in my mind for a long time ... just need some self esteem to write it down... i hope you like it... positive vibes please... btw... english is not my first language... I'm sorry if you find some error.. please let me know...thank you... enjoy!

I'm not good at giving titles per chapter..Hope you don't mind

I don't own anything, Hiro Mashima does.

 **Full Summary** :

After the war between the dark guild and fairy tail...The whole Fiore covers with darkness. And the only way to bring back its light is to open the gate of life which a very special celestial mage can do. A celestial mage who can summoned the spirit king. But this time...the sacrifice would be... her own life...

 _"Natsu...one's you open your eyes... find me... and remind me... of how...i fell for you"..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Normal POV

The rain keeps pouring down the whole village of Klhyde. On its wide forest, a lady in a black coat appears and finds a girl lying unconsciously in the middle of the forest. She smiles.

"I _finally found you..Little girl"._

And she picks up the girl and brings to her home.  
(Page break)

.

.

" _Natsu..."_

"Lucy!" Natsu scream from his dream and wake up. He sits up to find everyone staring at him. They are all gathered at the infirmary as if they were waiting for him to wake up. Happy is the one who breaks the silence and hug Natsu while crying...

"Natsu... I'm glad you're fin'ly awake..." Happy said between his sobs

"How long I've been sleeping?"

"Two months". Lisanna answered

"Whhhaattt?! That long?" he freak out.

"Yes, and were not surprise if you do so. you fought a lot during the war. you give all your might to defeat Zeref " Erza told him

"Zeref..." he says while his eyes covered by his bangs.. Flash of memories came back

 _"What are you fighting for Natsu Dragneel?" Zeref asked while dodging Natsu's attack_

 _"I fight for my friends and family..Unlike you...fire dragon iron fist!"_  
 _But Zeref just dodge it smoothly_

" _And I'm your family, so you should fight for me..brother..."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"You hear me right; I'm your elder brother... I'm Zeref Dragneel"..._  
N _atsu froze from where he is as well as his guild-mates around them who can't even stand after their fight against the spriggan twelve._

 _"I don't believe you!"_

" _I knew you wouldn't... accept it or not... I will kill you all!"_

 _They fought hard... but Zeref is much stronger than Natsu... he can't even stand after Zeref's attack to him..._

 _"Damn!" Natsu cursed_

" _Done already? You disappoint me Natsu...I have been waiting for this day to fight you.." and for you to kill me, Zeref add in his mind "why don't you wakes END inside of you?"_

 _"End..." Natsu freak out as well as Gray..._

 _"Yes, End... the demon which Igneel can't kill..because it's you Natsu... or can I say Etherious Natsu Dragneel" Zeref announced_

" _He's the only one who can fight me equally... my most powerful demon created.." he smirked deadly " maybe I should kill your friends in front of you to wake him up.."_

 _"Don't you dare!" he says while trying to stand up_

 _"or just kill your precious Lucy Heartfilia.."_

 _Natsu's eyes widen then covered with darkness...fire surrounds him..._

 _Natsu...transformed into End._

"Hey Natsu!?" Happy calls him to bring back his senses "what happened? What are you thinking?"

"If Salamander is thinking, that is something new" Gajeel smirked.

"What did you just say iron head?!" Natsu countered.

"That's enough you two..." Erza glared at them

"Hey flame brain.."Gray calls him to get his attention "even if you are Zeref's brother, you are still NATSU DRAGNEEL of fairy tail and nothing else mattered, you still fight for the guild anyway after you learned about it. Even after you become End...you just did that to protect everyone"

"you didn't kill me even though you promised it to your father"

Gray smirk " Even my heads tells me to, my guts tells me not to...so stop thinking about such thing anymore, we are still your family". And everyone agreed to Gray

Natsu smirked "such big words coming from you ice princess"

"Don't make me repeat it again ash brain"

He silently thank everyone

He surveys the guild members, everyone is there except...  
"Where's Lucy?"

Everyone ones again, silence..Others just turn their backs while Wendy become teary, Erza , Gray even Lisanna can't even look at him straight... Happy once again burst into tears...he stands up from his bed... he can't understand them..But he feel nervous about it... he confront Gray about it..

"Where is Lucy, Gray! " he pronounced every word with demand

"She's...she's..." Gray can't continue the words he want to say

"SHE'S WHAT!?"

"She's dead Natsu" Master Makarov appears from nowhere

Natsu's eyes widen from this... _Lucy can't be dead.. He told himself_

"Lucy can't be dead... I saw her before I passed out, I even hug her... she ... she..." he cant finish what he was going to say...because thats the time he loss consciousness

"We saw her vanished Natsu...right in front of our own eyes" Erza said

"NO!" he said while his bangs covered his eyes

"Natsu...she is still smiling till the en-" Lisanna was cut off by Natsu

"No! I SAID NO! SHE IS STILL ALIVE! I CAN FEEL IT! I CAN STILL FEEL IT! YOU ARE ALL KIDDING! IF THIS IS A PRANK IT'S NOT A GOOD JOKE!" he shouts before running out of the guild

"Natsu!" Happy calls him but stopped by Erza, looking at him as if saying "don't follow him" look

"Let's give him some time my children... if it's hard for us to accept what happened to Lucy... it's much harder for him..." Master Makarov told them... and they just all agreed...

" _Natsu..."_ happy silently calls...

(Page break)

.

.  
Once Natsu came in front of Lucy's apartment... he climbs up to the window... to find her room empty.

He slowly walks inside

" _Lucy's smell is still here... she can't be..."_  
He surveys the whole room...but no trace of her has found... he falls on Lucy's empty bed...

That's when he broke into tears...

" _Lucy... you promised...we will have more adventures after the war...celestial wizards dont break their promises you said...then why... why Lucy... why did you leave me?"_ he silently asked while sobbing...until he fell asleep...at Lucy's bed.

.


	3. Chapter 2

Normal POV

" _I'm scared... for your life and for the life of our friends... I don't want to be left behind again..I can't stand being alone..." the blonde haired girl confessed_

 _" shhh... don't worry too much... I promised to defeat Zeref...I have my secret weapon remember." and the pink haired boy shows his toothy grin. He pulls the blonde haired girl and hug her. The blonde haired girl was shock about his action but soon relax when he whisper to his ear... "After this war..we will have more adventures together...I promised..I would never leave you...so promise me, celestial mage..To be safe"_

 _She hugs him back_

 _" I promised..We will have more adventures together after this war..."_

 _"Good."_

 _He placed his forehead to the blonde hair to look straight to her eyes_

" _Be safe "_

 _" I will " and she give him her signature smile before they separate_

 _The pink haired boy runs to find Zeref and defeat him while the blonde haired girl runs back to the guild to look for their current and first masters._

Until the blonde haired girl was being dazzled by the brightness of the light coming from the window. She slowly opens her eyes...

 _"Where am I?"_ she asked herself

"I'm glad your awake" the old lady spoke.  
That's when she realize that she is not alone in the room..she sits up from her bed but felt dizzy

"Are you ok girl? Are you hurt somewhere?" the old lady worriedly ask her while helping her to sit her up properly

"No..Not really...just felt dizzy..." she assure.." where am I? who are you? "

"You're at my home, here at the forest of Khlyde..you can just call me grandma," she answered smiling.." I found you unconscious at the middle of this forest two weeks ago" she continue

"Two weeks ago? is that mean I've been slept for two weeks?"

"Yes."

"I see..., thank you..."

"Do you remember anything why were you in the forest?"

By the old lady sudden question, her eyes widen, and look at the grandma in front of her just to realize...she doesn't remember anything...she holds her head to remember...even her dream...but nothing flash on her memory...even her name  
.." _Who am I?"_

"don't push yourself if you can't remember how you'd been there" grandma worriedly told her

she closed her eyes.. "No...I can't remember a thing of my past, why I was there... even my name-" she was cut off by grandma

"Lucy."

"What?" she asked grandma, looking at her directly

Grandma smiles

"Lucy...I guess that is your name" she stands up to get something from the drawer near her bed.. a locket and give it to her " Lucy Heartfilia is the name carved on that locket I found inside the pocket of your skirt so I guess that is your name"

"Lucy Heartfilia" she touch the name on the locket, then open it to find a picture of a family, a beautiful blonde lady, a smart man, and a happy blonde child..." _it's,me"_ and she can't stop her tears from falling...  
she brought the locket, near to her heart...

"I am Lucy Heartfilia" she smiles, and wiped away her tears with her right hand just to notice a mark on it. " what is this mark?"

"Maybe you are a member of what they are so called guild. I heard from city that there is very strong guilds at the city of Fiore...I am not familiar with the mark, but I think you are a wizard"

"Wizard..."  
grandma nodded

"And someday, that mark will bring you back home..."

Lucy touches her mark, and a smile with full of hope..Appears to her face...

"but while you are still gaining your strength and memories... you are welcome to stay at my home..." grandma offers and give her an overwhelming smile

Lucy smiles back

" Thank you! I will help you to everything you need"

" _You already did"_ grandma silently answered


	4. Chapter 3

Normal POV

The old loud guild becomes quiet and gloomy. Everyone just talking each other without any excitement.

"It's been a week since Natsu learned about Lucy,he didn't shows up even once" Gray start the conversation with Erza,Wendy, Carla and Happy " It's kinda boring when he's not here" he sigh

"How is him Happy?" Erza asked

Happy becomes gloomy and didn't feel to finish his fish

"He always had this bad dream" Happy sadly answered " screaming Lushi's name at midnight. He visits Lushi's apartment every day, but onetime at evening, when I got home, he's nowhere to be found, I got worried and look for him, I found him at Lushi's apartment , sitting on her table looking at Lushi's picture..." he stopped to wipe away his tears that automatically fall.. "Crying,.. he was so broken, he is not like the Natsu I know, a happy go lucky Natsu, I don't think he even notice me watching him from the window, I just decided to leave him alone and wait for him to come home"

"Happy, for now you are Natsu's source of strength, just always be at his side, he will move on someday" Erza told Happy

"Aye..."

Wendy smiles at this while crying

"We should not show him any weaknesses..Knowing him, he would just blame himself more for what happened" Gray suggests  
they all agreed

"Aye! " Happy positively answered.

(Page break)

.

.  
.

" _Natsu...once you open your eyes... find me... and remind me... of how...i fell for you" then she vanished..._

"Lucy!" Natsu screams from his sleep.

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up!" Happy calls him from his sleep

He slowly opens his eyes. He sits up to see how worried Happy is to him

He just smile that didn't even reach his eyes and tell Happy that he is fine before look away..

 _"That dream again"_ he sigh and look back to Happy to just see eyes as if telling him to trust him about his dream. he look so worried towards him, he sigh again, of course Happy is worried, all of his friends are, his thoughts is too occupied to Lucy that he can't even remember spending time to his best buddy. Stupid of him.

"Say Happy...can you tell me about what happened after I become End and after I passed out?" he asked

Happy's smile widen

"aye Natsu!" they sit properly together " I'll start to the time you become End...you are covered with a huge fire after Zeref told you to kill Lushi in front of you. And once the fire vanished, we are terrified seeing you as End. Your fangs got longer; you have horns and have scaly skin and wings like a dragon. You are so powerful that Zeref can't stand a chance against instead of seeing a defeated face after you defeat him, he is smiling, thanking you for ending his life...and before he vanished, he tells you that once the light seek through the darkness of your soul, live your life to the fullest"

Natsu didn't know how to response to this new information

"I think, like first master told us, Zeref wanted to end his life long time ago so he cannot hurt anyone"

Natsu looks down and clenched his fist but calm down.

"Then what happened after that?" He asked

Happy think twice if he should tell Natsu what happened after that, but decided to tell him

He sighs

"You look at us all, Erza and the others prepared for defense, because the look you given us if like you will kill us all you did attack us though"

Natsu's eyes widen at this

"I'm-" Natsu was cut off by Happy

"Then Lushi came with Doranbolt, I guess he uses his magic to be there quickly, Lushi looks tired and out of magic but he manages to call you and slowly approach you...

 _"Natsu!" Lucy calls once she came to the battlefield_  
 _End looks at her_

 _"Lucy! Don't come near him, he's not Natsu anymore, he might hurt you!" Erza screams at her, hurt as the other from End's attack_

 _"No! He is still Natsu we know, he would never hurt me!" and slowly approach End_

 _End looks at her harder and attacks her_

 _"Lucy!" everyone calls her freak out_  
 _Fire covered them both_

 _Wendy and Happy cries_

 _But suddenly...the fire covered them is gone, and all they can see is Natsu being himself again hugging a crying Lucy_

 _"Welcome back Natsu" Lucy said while hugging him back_

 _Natsu give her his best grin before he passed out to her arms. She lay him back_

 _Everyone is surprise but suddenly recovered and smiled from the scene until a light seek from the darkness of the sky. The gate of life opened and showered everyone as if giving back their strength. The darkness washed away. They all look back to unconscious Natsu and... a vanishing Lucy_

 _Their eyes widen and all run to Lucy, but she just smiled_

 _"Please... take care of Natsu for me" she said before she vanished to the air_

"We are too late when we approach her, she is gone, and only the gate of life showering the whole Fiore left " Happy tells him who can't even hold his tears and let it fall

He clenched his fist harder

Happy wipes away his tears and continue

"Then first Master and Master Makarov appears, they told us that Lushi didn't hesitate to open the gate of life even if it cost her own just to save us all, First master told us that to open the gate of life, it takes a very special celestial mage who can open the gate of the celestial king, and should have a great heart towards everyone that Lushi is capable off, but the sacrifice would be her life, she knows, but she agreed.."

"shit!" Natsu cursed and punch the nearby table "I trained hard to protect her but instead..she save us again, and this time sacrificing herself!"

"But you can feel it, can't you? Natsu" Loke suddenly appears from nowhere

"Loke...what are you doing here?"

"I should be here long time ago, but can't open our gate to our own until today, so Natsu, you still feel her presence right?"

"Yah... kinda feels it here" and he pointed were his heart is "I'm also having this dream for a while telling me to find her once I'm awake before she vanishes"

" _So that's been bothering him, his dream"_ Happy thinks

"She might be still alive," both Natsu's and Happy's eyes widen "but we are not so sure about it, but there is sudden burst of magic in us, as if telling us that she's still there,..the spirit king told us that there are two options that might happened to a celestial mage who opened the gate of life...its either they will die... or just being transferred to other places... there is still no proof about the second option-"

"She's still alive" Natsu cut him off

Natsu gives Loke a very determined look. Loke smirked, and throws something to Natsu which he catches perfectly.

"It's her keys..."

"Give it to her once you find her, we all want to continue our contract with her"

Natsu smirked back "sure thing" he answered before Loke returned to the spirit world

He looks at Happy grinning

"Our new mission is Searching Lucy Heartfilia"

"aye!" Happy happily agreed

.

.  
On the next day, Happy and Natsu breaks to the guild announcing to have a mission with Happy

Everyone is glad to hear it; at least Natsu is starting to move on

"Can we join you?" Wendy asked

"Nah, maybe next time" then gives his widest grin

"What mission are you in both anyway?" Gray asked

"its called SEARCHING FOR LUCY HEARTFILIA"

Then all of them become gloomy again

"Natsu...Lucy is gone" Lisanna said

"I told you, she vanish in front of us all " Erza reminds him

And many more comments about it came

"You should -"

"One month" he cuts them off

"Huh?" everyone questioned

"Give us one month to find Lucy, and if we failed...I promise to move on and accept that she's gone, but for now..Let us searched for her"

"I approved the mission" Master Makarov answered and approaches them

"Master!" Erza burst out

"Be careful, and wish to fulfill your mission my children, bring her back"

"Aye!" Happy and Natsu answered in unison before running out from the guild to begin their newest mission

"Master, why did you do that?" Mira asked

"Let him be... he will back after a month anyway"

"But don't you think that you just give him a false hope?" Lisanna questioned

He just sighs and goes back to his room.

"Let's just wish Salamander a good luck, dragon senses are stronger than you ever think it is" Gajeel told them before going back to sleep


	5. Chapter 4

Natsu's Pov

"Natsu! I'm glad you bring us here..." Happy blurted out while catching some fishes in the river. I just grin as response to him... I lay down under the tree near the river..watching the blue sky...I sigh...its been almost a month since we left the guild to find Lucy...and still...no trace of her...I don't usually track the dates, time and days...but I promise to bring her back with me in just a month. And here we are, in the forest, just my feet brought us, 't exactly know the name of the town.. I think its Khyd? Kite? Or whatever it is... we just end up here in the forest without any reason..But maybe because Happy is craving for fresh fishes. I look up the sky, so calm yet my gloomy expression didn't fade. Giving up is not on my vocabulary but, every time passes by without any trace of her, my hope and determination loses...little by little.

" Natsu! Look! I got the biggest fish!" Happy scream

I look at him, stand up to approach him until my nose caught a very familiar smell  
I look around, but no one is there beside us both, but the familiar smells gets stronger

"Natsu? What's-"

I cut Happy off to what is going to asked and run towards the heart of the forest

" _I know this smell"_ my eyes are almost teary, I heard Happy calling behind, following while bringing our things with him

and I froze once I saw the owner of that smell, here,,at the heart of the forest , a long blonde haired girl in a white dress, standing, as if feel our presence looks to our direction, and that is when my heart beats faster , I don't know what should I do, I was mesmerized by her chocolate brown eyes, and I saw... her pink marked on her right hand...I want to run to her but Happy beats me to it

"Lushhiii!" Happy cried and fly towards Lucy and hug her. "Lushiiiii... I'm glad you're still alive..." I heard Happy said to her, that's when my feet began to walk towards her, Happy flew up once he feel my presence behind him, I got a closer look to Lucy, I touch her face to feel her warmth and convince myself that I'm not dreaming, that she is really here, in front of me...and when the my hands feel the warm, that's when my tears start to fall and hug her tight, I feel her startled to my sudden action at first but soon relaxed  
I place my face to the crooked of her neck  
"I finally found you Lucy" I told her while still crying. I'm so happy; I can't even explain what exactly I am feeling...all my worries and tiredness gone until...

"Who are you?" she asked, I was so surprised to her question, I pulls back to look at her, hold her shoulder

"What?"

"Who are you? How did you know my name? She asked again

"Lucy...its me,Natsu! Don't you remember?!"

"and I am Happy"

I saw her eyes widen when she hears my name,but shook her head

"I'm sorry, but...I don't remember you.."

My hands fell off from her shoulder...And just look at her shocked from her revelation. I clenched my fist.

"Natsu, Lushi is just being weird again" I heard Happy said.  
And something clicks to my head I hold her right arm and let her look to her pink marked and then shows my right shoulder with my red marked, then Happy turned around in front of her to show his marked at his back.

"I am Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy, we are from fairy tail just like you...please ...try to remember Luce..." I said

Her eyes widened, pulls back her hand from my hold "aaaahhhhhh" she screamed and holds her head.

I freaked out

"Lucy!"  
"Lushi!"

We worriedly calls her

I catch her before she met the ground.

"Lucy, what's happening...answer me please..." I worriedly looks at me

"She has amnesia" an old woman appears from the forest said before Lucy fainted.

...  
the next chapter will be Lucy's POV about this scene


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

It's been a month and a half since I have been here at grandma's home and still, I can't remember anything. I'm just thankful that grandma was the one found me. She take care of me very sometimes, I'm still wonder if my family is worried about me or do I have one left. I sighed and decided to have a walk. I end up in the heart of the forest where grandma found me. I close my eyes and tried to remember...but nothing flashes to my mind. The cold breeze embraces me. The trees are dancing. A very calmed weather, until I heard footsteps. I open my eyes and look at the direction of the footsteps. And there, I saw a pink haired boy with a scarf, then look at his teary onyx eyes. I froze from my spot. My heart beats faster. I don't know why, but looking at that boy, mesmerize me. Then the blue cat flies towards me.

Lushhiii!" he hugs me then cried "Lushiiiii... I'm glad your still alive..." he said between his sob. I look at him, I want to ask him who he is but I feel another presence in front of me. The blue cat flew up when he feels the pink haired boy behind him. He touches my face and look at me, I blushed at this until he hugs with all his might.I startled by his action. " _he is crying"._ I told myself. I heard his sobs. he placed his face to the crook of my neck.

"I finally found you Lucy" he told me while crying. My heart melts from his embrace. I want to hug him back and never let go. I feel that this person is special to me. But still , I need to know who are they...who is he...

"Who are you?",I asked and feel his surprised to my question, he pulls back to look at me, he holds my shoulder

"What?"

"Who are you? How did you know my name? I asked again

"Lucy...its me,Natsu! Don't you remember?!" He answered loudly

"And I am Happy"

And a pink haired boy in my dream flashes to my memories but suddenly gone. I shook my head

"I'm sorry, but...I don't remember you.." I told him

His hands fell off from my shoulder...And just look at me shocked. I saw his gloomy expression. His eyes covered by his bangs. I saw his fist clenched. I step back.

"Natsu, Lushi is just being weird again" I looked at the blue cat who said it and slightly got annoyed with him until I felt warm hand holds my right arm and let me look to my pink marked. He shows his right shoulder with a marked just like mine, but his was red and the blue cat turned around in front of me to show his marked at his back.

"I am Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy, we are from fairy tail just like you...please ...try to remember Luce..."

 _" Luce...fairy tail...Natsu Dragneel.."_ then memories flashes to my mind, how I met the boy, How I get the marked and adventures we had been through. My head hurts... "aaaahhhhhh" I screamed and holds my head.

"Lucy!" "Lushi!"

He catches me before I met the ground.

"Lucy, what's happening...answer me please.." He worriedly asked. I want to tell him I'm fine but my eyes got blurry.

"She has an amnesia" I heard grandma's voice, and that was the last thing I knew before I fainted.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natsu's Pov

Amnesia...I wonder what is that thing?

I didn't have the chance to ask the old woman about it because we need to bring Lucy to where they were living. I lay her to her bed to have some rest.  
I sit on her bedside when I heard Happy asking the old woman about amnesia. I look at them and listen to the old woman's explanation.

"Amnesia is loss of memory. Maybe there was this event of her life that causes her brain to damage due to injuries. I found her unconscious in the forest maybe that was the cause..."

"Brain damage?!" Happy blurted out "but Lushi is weird, maybe its normal for her to have brain damage" Happy continued.

"Happy!" I call him out to get his attention. I saw him freaked out from my call. He slowly looks at me "Come here."

"I'm just going outside to get something to eat" the old woman excuses herself then left.

"I'm sorry Natsu!" Happy apologizes while approaching " I didn't mean it except from Lushi is weird"

I just sighed, and grin at him.

"It's OK buddy, but if Luce heard you, I'm sure she will get annoyed" he giggles and sit beside me

" Natsu..." Happy silently calls.." will Lushy gets her memory back?"

" I don't know..but we will do anything to bring it back" I determinedly announced and stand up.

"Ah, Happy, look after Luce, I just need to talk to the old woman" I said

"Aye!" I heard him answered before I left the room to look for the old woman. Something is been bugging me. Her smell is too familiar. I found her in the backyard.

" I knew you will look for me" she said facing her back to me. I approach her.

"What can I do to retrieve Lucy's memory ?" I asked

She looks at me, and then look back at the sky.

"Don't you remember what she said before she vanished?"

And flash of memories from my dream came

" _Reminds me..of how... I fell for you"_

 _"_ You remember, do you? boy."

"How did you know about that?! Who really is you?"

"You know who I am" she just answered plainly

"Aquarius?" my eyes widened by surprise. She smiled. "you look old" Then get pissed at me.

She actually elbowed me.

"Don't try to get under my nerve" she warned me

I got shivered from her glare

" I disguise as an old woman to be able to back here in your world to find her and take care of her" she continued

"You can't open your gate to your own will do you?"

"My key was broken"

I am surprised at her revelation

"By the response you have given me, it means Lucy didn't tell you about what happen"

I shook my head

"during your war against Tartaros, Lucy tries to open the gate of the celestial king to save her friends , and the only way to do that is to sacrifice one of her gold keys, and I offer mine... she was actually against it, but decided to do so for the sake of her friends"

I can't imagine how hurt Lucy is that time, how sad she is. I clenched my fist when I remember how Happy and I left her with just a note thinking that the guild will take care of her, but then, it was disbanded and left her all alone. " _I brought her so much pain"_ I told myself

"Don't blame yourself to what happened"

"I left her"

"You left her to protect her"

"But I failed"

" I don't think so."

"She is the one who protected us again, she sacrifice herself!"

"But she's still here" she sighed "she promised to have more adventures with you, celestial mages don't break their promises"

"How did you know all of it?"

" I am always with her, not physically but through senses, I can sense what she is thinking but not all of it, when she opened the gate of life, I expect her to come to world where I am in, the world where the celestial spirit and mages go once they were being sacrifice, but she didn't came that's when celestial spirit king calls me and assigned me to look for her in this human form. "

"Why didn't you just bring her back to us? and why Loke didn't know about her"

"It's forbidden Natsu, this action is just between me and the king, and about bringing her back, I can't do that. " she said and looks away  
Then I feel...her magic slowly fading

"I understand...you want to have more time with her"

She was surprised.

"you don't need to admit it" I grin at her

"Your magic is slowly fading." I continue

"That's why I am glad you just found her on time"

"And if I didn't? She will be left behind?"

"No. because I know you is always right on time."

I don't know if it's a compliment but I'm glad to be on the right time again.

"Remind her of everything Natsu, and never left her..Once she gain her memories back, give it back to her" she said and gives her broken key

"I will" I promised. 


	8. Chapter 7

The sun is already set when Lucy awakes. She looks at the bedside to find Natsu sleeping. She smile and touches Natsu's face. Natsu opens his eyes to see Lucy looking at him smiling

"Lucy!" he snap stands up, then sit again just to stand up again a walk back and forth

"Natsu...relax ... it's just me.." Lucy giggles

He stopped freaking out and look at her

"Do you remember anything yet?"

"No."

He sighs

"I see..." then sits down beside her

"But I believe you will help me bringing it back"

He grins widely

"Of course!, I'm all fired up!"

She giggles again in his action.

"ah,here...take this" Then he gives her the keys

"Keys?"

"It's your celestial keys "

"Is this my magic"

He nodded.

She looks at her keys

"Natsu dinner is—" Happy stops when he saw Lucy awake "Lushhhiiii!" And fly to her

"Hello...Happy?"

"Aye! That's my name!"

"Come on kids, let's have our dinner" Grandma calls from the door.

"Aye!" Happy and Natsu unison  
then Happy walks out from the room, Natsu stands up and offer a hand to Lucy to help her up. And she accepts. And felt that as if his gesture is just natural for them.

" _I want to remember everything...the moments I had with him"_ Lucy silently prayed

.

.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Grandma opens the conversation after their dinner. They are at the backyard watching the stars.

"I will bring Lucy back with us" Natsu replied

"aye" Happy agreed

Lucy looks at Natsu then to Grandma, but grandma just smile at them

" _Always straight forward"_ grandma told herself

"I'm expecting that answer from you boy, but please, take care of her, protect her from all your might, help her to gain her memories back...her memories with you" Grandma smirked at Natsu who blushed but recovered from her sudden teasing

"ofcourse" He smirked back and look at Lucy "I will do everything for her, I will erase her pain...I will never leave her side, I will be with her always"

"Aye! I never expect Natsu to propose already" Happy teased

thats when both Lucy and Natsu blushed as Erza'S hair

Grandma giggles

"Happy! You—" Natsu said then runs after the flying Happy

"He cares a lot about you Lucy, don't you think?"

"I do"

"I'm glad he found you"

"Yeah" she answered while following Natsu runs after Happy

"I finally see your real smile..."

Lucy looks at grandma just to saw her eyes teary, then she hugs her.

"Live your life to the fullest, little girl.." Lucy hugs her back

"Thank you grandma"

.

.

.

Next day

.  
They say their goodbyes to the old woman, thanking her for what she did for Lucy . A very tight hug from grandma makes Lucy cry. And once they are far from grandma's house she transformed back to being aquarius and vanished as well as her house.

"Take _good care of her..Natsu"_

As if hearing it from the air Natsu assured her "I will"

"I'm all fired up!"

But once they were inside the train Natsu's,motion sickness attacks

"What's happening to him?" Lucy ask

"Just motion sickness...don't worry about him" Happy said

But Lucy placed his head to her lap then played his hair. Natsu forget about his motion sickness and falls asleep.

.

.  
At the guild.

"It's almost been a month since Natsu and Happy left to find Lucy" Lisanna said

"They will come back anytime soon" Erza told her

"Juvia hopes he finds love rival" Juvia joins their conversation

Then a flying door breaks on Gray's face

"What the hell!"

"We're back!" Natsu announced

"Aye!" Happy seconds

The guild was glad to see them back; still the two of them, maybe Natsu accept the fact that Lucy is gone. The guild members think

Except the three dragon slayers who smells something familiar, then Wendy cried.

"Welcome home my children" Makarov said

Natsu grins at them widely then looks to the side of front door

"Come out, and meet them...Luce"

By calling her name, Lucy came out from where she was hiding, walks carefully inside the guild.

Everyone covers with silence. Shocked expressions are shown. until Wendy breaks it.

"Lucy-san!" She calls while running into her and hugs her," it's really you"

that's,when everyone runs to her and hug her

"LUCYYYYY!"

"Hey hey...not to 's still recovering" Natsu told them

"Over protective are we, flame brain" Gajeel teased

"What did you say iron head!" Natsu countered then punch Gajeel which throws him back to Gray  
"what are you doing you two!" Gray said while stripping then joins their browling until everyone is involved. The old noisy guild back. Lucy watched at them, and the feeling of being home melts her heart.

"Listen my children! Today we will celebrate Lucy's return!,"

"woooohhhhh"

" _So this is what to feel like home"_ she thinks then someone hugs her from behind and relax when she finds that it is Natsu

"Don't think too much and just enjoy the night."

And they do.

Until everyone was knocked out by midnight. Except Lucy and Natsu

"This is my home" Lucy said to Natsu

They are at the corner of guild. Lucy sitting at Natsu's lap while hugging her. She placed her head to his chest.

"We will tell them everything about your condition once they are all up. Then we will go to a mission"

"a mission?"

"Yah, and its gaining Lucy's memories back"

"Sounds great" she smiled

"But for now let's take some rest"

she nodded until she feels Natsu's lips at his forehead. She looks at him. he just smile at her and hug her tight.

"Goodnight Luce"

"Goodnight Natsu"

And they fell asleep smiling.


End file.
